dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:New 52 Characters
Non New 52 characters in this categorie... There are A LOT of characters here that are not from New 52 continuity... Even characters that are not from comics at all... As I see it, only characters from the 52 new worlds should be in this Category... not elseworlds, not tv shows, not pre continuity comics... Am I wrong? Or at least characters that appeared in new 52 comics... :Your expectation that this category be exclusively for characters who appeared in the new 52 is understandable. However, the "New 52" in the name of this category refers to an "era" of comics publication, rather than a specific continuity. Characters from the New 52 specifically would be in the Prime Earth Characters category. This category refers to any character created after August 31st, 2011, which signifies the beginning of the New 52, and the end of the so-called "Modern Age" of comics, which began with the end of the Crisis on Infinite Earths events, and the creation of the New Earth continuity. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:39, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :: This is actually really good to know. I was wondering why this category existed myself. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:12, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :: I though it that way also... but comic eras should only applied to comic characters... not tv, or movies... Also New 52 is not a good era as it only affect DC, it is at least ambiguous... D:(Xelloss.nakama (talk) 20:56, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'll have to agree with Xelloss. I've never liked New 52 to define a "comic era", when it only affects DC. However, I understand there is no other way around it... or so I've been told. In any case, I don't see that many characters from movies or TV shows except for those who appear in a comic adaptation of said media. - S.S. (talk) 23:21, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Way around it: Come up with an applicable name for it that isn't dumber than the dumb name DC came up with for their rebrand. We tried at the time. Didn't come up with anything. As to the fact that "New 52" only applies to DC - it's a DC Comics wiki. - Hatebunny (talk) 23:27, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't like it not because of the name, but because of the concept. Golden, Silver, Bronze (and sometimes Copper) are Ages generally defined across the board for all the comic book industry. Including "New 52" as an era adds little to nothing except making categorization easier, which is a good thing, but ultimately wrong since N52 didn't mean an evolution in the industry. For all intents and purposes, comics are still in the "Modern Age" and while New 52 is valid from a DC standpoint, it shouldn't be used as the defining age of publication, when it could easily complement the Modern Age category without being mutually exclusive. For all we know, New 52 is over. So why not a Rebirth category? Or any other reboot project that will come in the future? If we're to have them as categories, they could easily work together with the proper era designation, that's all I'm saying. - S.S. (talk) 23:50, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Crazy idea, maybe, but could we rename "Modern Age" to "Post-Crisis Age" and "New 52" to "New 52/Rebirth Age" or something similar? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:53, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::The trouble with calling anything "modern" is that Modern implies "current", which inevitably becomes a misnomer (see also: post-modern invokes the thing it is distinguishing itself from). I didn't choose the name "Modern Age" but because the whole Golden, Silver, Copper, Modern thing pre-exists the wiki, and is part of the culture, we have to cater to it. As for whether or not we did enter a new "era" of comics with the New 52 - the Golden, Silver, and Modern Ages of comics are all delineated by events that happened in DC Comics - not Marvel, not Fawcett, not Charlston, not Boom, not Dynamite. Golden age is just pre-silver age. Silver Age is specifically Julius Schwartz' creation of Barry Allen and Hal Jordan. Modern Age begins with Crisis on Infinite Earths. Why, then, shouldn't a revamp like the New 52 signify a new era for DC Comics? It certainly seemed to, after throwing out the majority of character continuity, and redesigning a great many of them for a new audience. Just because "modern" implies "current" doesn't mean that we can call everything the modern age from 1986 into the 2020s. Being decisive about 2011 being the start of a new thing helps break things down, and distinguishes the comics of 2017 from the comics of 1987, which are very different, if you happen to go back. As for the suggestions DrJohnnyDiablo put forward - these too are tied to continuity, and frankly, not very good names. The issue people are having here is that they are treating "New 52" like it refers to the continuity in which its stories take place. It was the name of DC's rebrand, i.e. "a lineup of 52 new comics". It refers to the change in the times for DC, which started in 2011. The beginning of a new era. Dan DiDio quote (which is technically about the "DC You", but so what?) "In this new era of storytelling, story will trump continuity as we continue to empower creators to tell the best stories". Google has 16,200 results for the phrase "New 52 era". DC Comics hosted a panel at SDCC 2013 called "DC Comics: Superman: The New 52 Era", which is linked to on their own website. :::::::So, again, I say, unless you can imagine a new name that is less dumb than the name it has, I don't think it's worth the argument. - Hatebunny (talk) 03:19, February 24, 2017 (UTC) As I said, there's no other way around it. But I'd just like to point out, as widely considered as Flash's revamp is to mark the start of the Silver Age, many argue that the Code's introduction a year prior was actually the real starting point. Meanwhile, others argue that the Bronze Age didn't start in 1970 with O'Neil's modifications to Batman and Green Arrow/Green Lantern, but with the death of Gwen Stacy in 1974. And finally, we consider 1986 the start of the Modern Age not only because of the Crisis, but because of the rise of the graphic novels (TDKR and Watchmen to be precise). Yet, comic historians say that the Modern Age actually started in 1992 with the rise of the speculator market and the creation of Image Comics. So yes, there is no real hard line to separate the ages and yes we've tweaked the existing events to fit our convenience, which is not wrong... just weird and out of place when looking at the broad-spectrum. Maybe something will develop with time and for now, I digress. - S.S. (talk) 04:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC) I am not so against the name, it is quite a good idea in comics... what I say is that as it was a change in comics, I don't understand why it would affect non comic characters... For example, what about Young Justice characters, a tv show that started before new 52, and then presenten new characters during new 52... what is the difference then? What I am saying is that "new 52" as a division for dc comics is a very good idea, but using comic eras for dividing characters not from comics it can be confusing... About the name, what about "post flashpoint comic era"? (such as "post crisis era") Xelloss.nakama (talk) 16:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::As I said previously, those characters are listed there because they appeared in comic book adaptations of the tv shows, films and videogames. Should there be a manual override to eliminate them from this list? Perhaps. - S.S. (talk) 16:04, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Powerpuff Girls, Scooby-Doo, Teen Titans Go! - all comic book adaptations of things (Some, not even DC properties), that were published in the so-called "Modern Age" of comics. Injustice, Smallville: Alien, All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold - these are no different. They belong to the era. I don't think they need to be removed from the category. Removing them from the category assumes - again - that the era category has anything to do with continuity. It's about when it was published. See also: why a name that references the continuity (like "post-flashpoint") is inappropriate. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Do characters from tv shows show up in age categories? I can't say it's universal but I'm not seeing at least those characters that first appear in an episode in the categories. Even if they do, how is that different than Superman from the old '40's cartoons appearing in the Golden Age characters category? Kyletheobald (talk) 16:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC)